


Lost In the Shuffle

by mayakitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Primeval, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In June 2015 I hit shuffle on my iPod and wrote down the first 10 songs, no exceptions in an attempt to reboot my writing enthusiasm. 10 months of sporadic work later, I had 10 ficlets in various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Inspired By: Smoke - Natalie Imbruglia

Hermione tossed spell after spell, all the while ignoring the blood that dripped from her nose. She’d taken a piece of stone shrapnel to the face when a spell had impacted the wall next to her with force, but in the end it didn’t matter.

Hogwarts was in chaos around her. The tension of the blood purity debate had surrounded her from the moment that she entered the wizarding world and had exploded in her final years with the return of Voldemort. She wasn’t just fighting for her life, but for her future, her beliefs.

She believed in freedom. She believed in Harry. She believed in her right to defend herself from the arseholes that hide behind shadows and smoke.

Her blood was inferior to no one, and if she had to spill a little to prove that, she would. Every single time.


	2. Nick Cutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Primeval  
> Inspired by: Age of Reason - John Farnham

Nick lay in the burning wreckage of the ARC. He could hear Connor calling his name, but did not have the strength to answer.

How had it come to this? How had he not seen what Helen was doing? He still didn’t understand what she thought he was going to do. How could the end of the world be his fault?

The edges of his vision started to go dark as Connor reached him. Connor. The lad was going to take Nick’s loss badly, but he would carry on his work. He knew that Connor would figure it out.

Nick let out a ragged breath. He wondered if he would see Stephen soon. He hoped so. He’d missed his friend, even with the deterioration of their friendship. That was something else that Helen had a hand in.

His eyes fluttered closed.

Stephen…


	3. Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
> Inspired by: Whataya Want from Me? - Adam Lambert

Kylo Ren stared out the viewport at the vastness of space. The stars twinkled back at him.

His wounds were healed, but the new skin ached. His calm visage masked the turmoil in his heart.

_Ben..._

He had done as his Master asked. Han Solo, father of Ben Solo was dead by his hand. He was following in the path of Darth Vader. His Master was continuing his training to the next level. What more could he want?

_Ben..._

He shuddered as the name seemed to drift across the galaxy, ghostly voices that would not let him be. What did they want from him?

_Grandson..._

He was following in his grandfather’s footsteps. Wasn’t he? What more did Vader want?

_Not Vader, Anakin..._


	4. Leia Organa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
> Inspired by: I Believe In Him - Ben Foster & Studio Orchestra

Duty got her through each day. She was a General and her troops relied on her. Just as when she was a Princess and a Senator and her people relied on her.

The nights, though.

She worked as late as she could, but eventually even a Force sensitive General needed rest. 

In the quiet and darkness she cried. She cried for her husband, lost just after they were reunited. She cried for her brother, still missing and for Rey, the girl in search of family and a mentor. She cried for the stormtrooper who dared to turn away and was now lying silently in the med bay. She cried for brash, charming Poe who flew so far to try and outrun his losses.

She cried for her son.

Her son, who she fought daily. Her son, who had killed his father, the love of her life. Her son, so mired in darkness, who she had failed so badly.

Her son, who she still believed in.


	5. Natasha/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> Inspired by: Voulez Vous - The Mamma Mia Cast

She stalked into the club, the strobing lights and pounding music seeming to slide right off her. Her gaze roamed over the crowd, but never settled. What she was looking for was not here. Yet.

Anticipation made her clench her hands, only to slowly release them. He would be here. He knew how this game worked.

She slipped onto the dancefloor, losing herself in the rhythm of the music for a while. She never let anyone get too close. She was elusive, her hair shining in the darkness as it shadowed her face.

She felt familiar eyes on her, but kept dancing.

The Winter Soldier smiled darkly. In the here and now, the Black Widow was his and he was hers.


	6. Stephen Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Primeval  
> Inspired by: River's Path - Murray Gold

Stephen pulled himself into a crouch and looked around warily. Nothing appeared to have followed him through the anomaly, but he had no idea where he was and the small, narrow valley he was in made him vulnerable.

He sprung up and dashed towards a rocky outcrop that emerged from the side of the hill. He kept low and alert, not wanting to bring attention to himself. At the base he took a moment to assess the rocks for hand and foot holds and then started to climb.

A narrow ledge made a safe place to rest. He looked out over the landscape. There were trees, but nothing specific enough to help him narrow down the time period he had landed in, other than late enough for the beginning of proper trees themselves. He’d need animals or birds to start narrowing it down.

There was a river on the other side of the valley, so at least he could access water.

He settled in to wait.


	7. Connor Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Primeval  
> Inspired by: Anywhere For You - The Backstreet Boys

Connor stood with his shoulders hunched and his hat pulled low. He hoped no one would recognise him. He stared at the wide array of items shelved in front of him, before dropping his eyes to check his phone.

Abby would kill him if he got the wrong thing. But they all looked the same! Was there are code to the various shades of purple, pink and blue?

He glanced around, but the aisle was still empty.

Finally he spotted the right brand and it was a short search to find the exact thing that Abby had described. He skulked towards the self service register.

He was not going to a human cashier to buy tampons!


	8. Buffy Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Inspired by: Cat Skill - beats antique

She prowled the edge of the club, searching for prey. Her senses spread, she skimmed the crowd, searching for that familiar tingle. There. She latched on.

She moved sinuously through the crowd, stopping occasionally to dance with a stranger, only to move on, playing the role of bored little rich girl. It’s a role she used to know intimately well, before the world went to hell.

There was her target. This one blended in well, but it was definitely what she was after. Her skin itched.

She baited the hook, innocence and boredom in an attractive, sensual package. Her blonde hair gleamed, her hips shimmied and her mouth quirked.

Caught.

The wooden stake in her waist band rubber her skin as Buffy led the vampire towards the door.


	9. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
> Inspired by: Come To Me - Damien Leith

Rey felt out of place.

On Jakku, she knew where she belonged. It was a harsh existence and she was on her own, but she knew where she fit. She had purpose. She did what it took to survive day by day and she waited for her family. Even when she found Skywalker, she had purpose. She had to learn, so Kylo Ren could not hurt those she cared about again.

Survival wasn’t important, here on the Resistance base. At least, not on a day to day, hand to mouth level. She still studied with Luke, but he spent a great deal of time with his sister. Everyone else had purpose. They had joined the Resistance for many reasons, but they all had skills and assigned tasks to fill their days.

She watched them from the outside, alone and idle. Most of them shied away from her, eyeing the Jedi apprentice who had beaten Ren with no training with badly disguised awe.

It was like being the only still thing in ever moving crowd.

Poe sat down beside her, nudged her gently and started talking cheerfully.

Rey smiled.


	10. Qui-Gon Jinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace  
> Inspired by: Sing for the Moment - Eminem

Qui-Gon stood on a knoll at the edge of the forest. The sun was rising and his long hair glowed as the new light hit it. He could feel fate and the Force building like a wave, rushing forward to whatever awaited them in Theed. Obi-Wan has said he had a bad feeling and Qui-Gon could understand why. They were teetering on the edge of a storm, with no idea as to the outcome.

Here and now, in this moment, Qui-Gon breathed. The breath before the sprint, yes, but a beautiful breath in its own right.

The Force swirled around him as the sun crested on the horizon and he exhaled.


End file.
